The Plight of Cephiro; and Sakura!
by queeni
Summary: The Magic Knights are joined up with Sakura as she falls into the land of Cephiro with them.


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
Title: The Plight of Cephiro… and Sakura!  
Author: mindtwister  
Disclaimer: Clamp owns it all!  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: NOTICE: BEGINNING IS DIFFERENT THEN BEFORE!!!  
  
I didn't like the old story so I am changing it. Sorry for the hold-up! Also this is a mix of Japanese and English names. I use the ones that I think of them as, SORRY!!!!  
  
  
"Help.." "Help Save Our World…Magic Knights!"  
  
  


::Blast::

  
  
  
AD 1998 Tokyo, Tokyo Tower…  
  
"Yey! I'm so excited! Aren't you Li?" asks Meilin hanging on to his arm.   
"Sure…" he mumbles trying to get her off him. Meanwhile Sakura the Clow Mistress is talking to her best friend Tomoyo.   
"Tomoyo, isn't this so cool?" Sakura says, munching on a cake.   
"Yeah, this is cool! Look at all the different school clothes designs!" Sakura sweat drops.   
"Tomoyo! I was talking about the Tower and the view."   
"Oh silly, that's cute too!" Tomoyo says distractedly, recording all the different prep school designs.   
"These are all famous prep schools, though most of them are younger then us."   
"Are you sure?" asks Sakura. She looks at the faces of the kids nearest to her.   
"Yeah, they are, but only by a year or two."   
As Sakura and the rest of them turn the corner, Kero sticks his head out of her bag.   
"Mmmmmmm! That was good grub!" Kero says, licking his paws clear of all crumbs.   
"Kero! That was my lunch!" Sakura screams.   
Kero sweat drops and attempts to hide back in Sakura's bag. The he freezes. He, Li, and Sakura all look at each other.   
"Do you _feel_ that Li? It's… eerie." Sakura says with a shiver.   
"It's definitely _not_ a Clow Card, and besides, you have them all anyway. You're more powerful then I am, can you tell where this strange power is coming from?" asks Li.   
  


* * *

  
  
**Meanwhile:** Tomoyo and Meilin look at each other, each wonder what in the world is happening.   
Tomoyo whispers, "What is going on, do you know?"   
Meiling shrugs and glares at Sakura.   
"I don't know. But- why is she standing so close to my Li?!"   
Tomoyo quickly grabs Meilin by the arm and drags a fuming Meilin off (anime style ^_^) to an ice cream vendor nearby to get her out of the way.   
  


* * *

  
  
Sakura closes her eyes. Focusing, she can feel the power, pulsing and strong and _yet_...   
Sakura looks at Li, "Yeah, I can tell where it's coming from but… it feels so-" Sakura cuts off and then says quietly, "-so sad."   
Suddenly the power grows in strength rapidly. None of them knows what this power is likely to do so Sakura starts running the way the sad power is coming from, Li following close behind her her.   
"What do you think it is Li? I don't think we'll be able to use our powers here!" says Sakura breathlessly.   
"Why don't you use The Time?" asks Li quickly.   
"I don't know. Won't people see me?" Sakura questions.   
This time Kero speaks up, "Think! You're the Clow Mistress. I think you're power is strong enough now to cover everywhere! People will just think they imagined it, if they saw you. I mean, not many people would believe that they saw a girl using magic. Remember the erase? People forced themselves to forget."   
"You're right," looking at three girls staring at each other, she points to them.   
"Li, that's where the power's coming from!"   


  
-Just then a bright light flashes- 

  
The girls (who were now looking out of the Tower window) seem to hear something that no one else does and neither does Sakura. Thinking fast Sakura quickly pulls out the star card, The Time. Releasing it, everyone starts to freeze as time stops. Sakura looks at the girls. They were left untouched. They were still listening to the voice that only they seemed to hear.   
Confused, Sakura looks at Li to ask him about it. She forgot to exclude him from her spell! She had been too confused by this weird power to remember. The three oddly untouched girls start screaming.   
"What the…!"   
"Wahhhhhhhhh!!!"   
Sakura turns immediately back at the girls. They were being wrapped up and sucked into the floor! Not thinking about the consequences, Sakura jumps in after them. 


End file.
